Speakeasy
by dubooty
Summary: Kevedd (Kevin/Double D) Historical AU set in the 1920's prohibition era of America. Nazz and Kevin run a speakeasy and run rum across the Chicago area while Edd is a "no questions asked" kind of doctor. When Edd gets into some trouble with a gang nearby, how are these people going to help each other? And how will they react when they realize it'll be more than they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

The street was empty at the late hour that it was. Eddward's shiny black shoes hitting the pavement was the only sound that could be heard. Clutching his cumbersome medical bag to his side made walking a bit awkward, so his footsteps were louder than they usually would have been. He rubbed his hands together, anxiously, hoping he got all of the grime of his patients off of his person. While he loved his job at the clinic, he hated how dirty he felt afterward. He quickened his pace, already looking forward to what would be his second shower of the day.

His small apartment was unfortunately placed a good many blocks from the clinic, and what would've been a rather easy walk for some was harder on his small frame. For a doctor, getting asked by his patients if he's okay is a bit embarrassing. Even more so if he tells a patient that they need to exercise more frequently, which gets him a disbelieving glance at his fragile frame. The walk already was leaving him out of breath, which he was a bit embarrassed about, not even being halfway there.

Eddward looked down at his feet, and his eyes widened. His shoe was untied. While he wanted to go home and just ignore it, he couldn't. Putting down his heavy bag and pushing his hat down on his head, he crouched down to tie his shoe. Just then he heard footsteps behind him, probably two to three blocks away. They were walking at a reasonable pace, but, in order to not be a burden, he shifted himself and his bag more towards the inside of the sidewalk, as to not disturb the people's walking paths. He looked back down at his shoe and continued tying, making sure to make both of the shoe strings evenly distributed on both sides. Unbeknown to him, he conversation of these people walking down the street could now be heard.

"Do you think that's him?"

"It looks like that's him."

"You know what could happen if we're wrong, right? We couldn't let him go if he knew why we wanted him!"

"Nazz. It's him."

Eddward, too focused on his shoe laces, smiled when he got them perfect, and stood up, once again picking up the heavy bag. Just then the two people on the street, who he could now see as a man and a woman, grabbed his arms and continued walking with him. Eddward jumped and walked faster, having to keep up with these two strangers who were dragging him down the street.

"E-Excuse me! W-what do you two seem to be doing?!" He yelled incredulously looking back and forth at the two. The woman on his left side was quite pretty, her short blond hair falling around her face perfectly, accentuating her high cheekbones. She smiled at him, and seemed genuine. Eddward blushed and looked at the man on his left. The man had taken his bag from him, which, apart from the whole pretty much kidnapping him thing, was a relief to Edd. The man's face though, was something that made his protests catch in his throat. The man was tall, standing maybe an inch or two taller than Eddward. He had striking orange hair, which was underneath a hat, much fancier than Edd's own. He had cheekbones and a jawline that would make even the most handsome man jealous, and freckles across his cheeks and nose. The man didn't smile as the woman did, but the look he gave Edd definitely wasn't one of negativity. The odd pair kept walking at a brisk pace, which made Edd almost want to trip.

"You have to be quiet, silly!" said the woman, her vocie pleasant and low, not high and squeaky like a lot of the nurses at the clinic.

"Yeah, dry up, boy. We're helpin' you here," said the man, tightening his hold on Edd. Eddward scowled. Sure, the man was handsome, his attitude however seemed to be lacking.

"Be nice, Kev! He's not don't anything to you! If anything, you should be singing his praises!" The woman smiled at Eddward, and patted his arm with her other gloved hand. Her teeth were perfect and white, making him blink twice at her.

"If I'm gon' praise anyone it'll be me. This little twig of a doctor ain't gon' do for us."

"Oh, shush. It isn't about him doing something for us."

"Yeah, that's the problem we ain't got nothing to gain."

"We got our characters and our morals."

"Yeah, Nazz, you care about morals-"

"Hey now, do't you get snippy with me!"

"Snippy! Well, you-"

The two continued to bicker while Eddward had to quickly walk to keep up with them, already feeling exhausted from the unexpected exercise. They fought like an old married couple, the girl, Nazz, he assumed always had a smile on her face, while the man, Kevin, seemed like he was constantly smelling something bad, like himself, but Eddward knew this wasn't true, because being in close proximity of the stranger already had him smelling the rich musky smell of the man, and it was anything but a bad smell.

"Look, we're here. Just be good for a while!" Nazz suddenly said, and they simultaneously turned into the same alleyway, so suddenly that if the two weren't holding him, Eddward would have fallen. They finally let him go, and gave him time to catch his breath. The pretty woman smiled, and patted him on the shoulder, while the man just looked at him, amusement in his eyes for the bit of exercise hadn't even made him break a sweat.

"I'm Nazz," the woman said, smiling, and pointing to the man in front of them, said "and this is Kevin." Kevin smirked, bemused by Eddward's state. Though he appeared to be mocking Eddward, his eyes were telling another story.

And then the tale being told left his eyes and he grabbed Nazz by the wrist and pushed Eddward by his stomach to the wall, so they were flat against it, Nazz and Eddward by their backs, and Kevin by his stomach.. Eddward, still trying to catch his breath, watched Kevin's eyes, as they were fixed on the entrance to the alley. He must have been breathing too noisily, for Kevin's eyes quickly looked at his for a moment before taking the hand off of Edd's stomach and laying a hand over Edd's mouth, not with any kind of force, but with intent. Eddward nodded and he will attest that he saw the right side of Kevin's mouth slide upward slightly, but then it was gone as he looked toward the entrance to the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Loud voices were heard coming toward the sidewalk, from the same place they had just been, and were coming closer. They were gruff and loud, odious if you asked Eddward, and sounded familiar to Eddward. Like patients who have come in the clinic for... something. He couldn't recall.

It seemed, as the voices drew nearer, that Kevin pressed them closer to the wall. If Eddward's breathing had stabilized at any point, it seems to speed up again at the voices drawing in closer to their vicinity. As the voices were only steps away from the alley entrance, Kevin narrowed his eyes, glaring almost, at the space that the men would soon occupy.

As the men stepped into view, one of them guffawed and the other slapped him on the back, with a force that made Eddward wince, because with the size of that hand and the force of that blow, if that had hit Eddward it could have crippled him. The two men were huge, probably three times the size of Eddward just in width. In height, though Eddward was a fairly tall man, they still probably had almost a foot on him. It was then that Eddward recognized them. They were a couple of guys that had come in the clinic before and had him patch up bullet wounds, no questions asked and no reason given. They both had these things on their hands, like rings, but for all of your fingers, and Eddward had never seen something like it before. But there they stood on the sidewalk, probably fifteen yards away from Eddward and the pair. The taller of the two men reached in his coat pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to the other. They both took one, and with a match they struck up their cigarettes and breathed in the smoke.

It seemed like hours had passed until they moved, just smoking and talking, what about Eddward didn't follow for his heart was beating too fast and this handsome stranger was in such close proximity to him that he felt the heat of him and smelled the scent of him and Eddward didn't know people actually smelt _this _good. But then the men walked on and left their cigarette butts behind, still smoking.

Kevin waited until they couldn't hear the men anymore to move off of the wall. He leaned back slowly, and kept looking towards the entrance of the alley, which confused Eddward, for the way Kevin had glared at the men made it seem like Kevin thought he had some sort chance against them in a fight. Preposterous.

Nazz on the other hand recovered immediately, smiling as if nothing suspicious and ominous had ever happened. She looked over to Eddward and held out her hand to him. Eddward blinked, looking at the hand and then back at Nazz. She laughed, "Come on!" she said quietly, grabbing his hand and walking down the alley. Neither of them heard Kevin follow. "Kev?"

"I'll follow in a minute," he said, unmoving.

"Alright. Come on Edd," she said leading him to a door at the end of the alley, painted black, one that Eddward couldn't see from the street, even if he tried. Nazz took a key out of her pocket and opened the door, and upon opening it, Eddward saw that the door led to a set of stairs, going down. Eddward pushed the brim of his hat up a bit to make sure he could see where he was going. They walked down the stairs, with the only light being the light from the street lighting the way. When they got down to the floor, Nazz let go of his hand and switched the lights on. Eddward wrung his hands, hoping the peculiar pair had washed their hands recently. He looked up and gasped. With a stage towards the back and tables with chairs upside down on them, this was obviously an establishment for entertaining or dining of some sort. But so far down below? Hidden? Nazz smiled and removed her gloves and tossed them on a table (which produced a grimace from Eddward. Put them away somewhere neatly at least!). "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." With that she walked over to a door near the stage and opened it and entered, closing the door behind her, leaving Edd alone.

Eddward looked around, coming up to a cabinet with various liquids inside. They were dark and some looked like some of the medicine he administered. He looked from the door that Nazz went through to the door that he entered. Slowly he grabbed a bottle and uncorked it, taking a whiff of it. Immediately he coughed and his eyes widened. "Alcohol?!" He said incredulously.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kevin said, walking in behind Eddward, making Eddward jump and almost drop the dark liquor. He threw down Eddward's huge medical bad on the floor. "Don't drop that. That took a week to make." He scowled at him, hands in his pockets, eyeing Eddward up and down. Grabbing the bottle from Eddward, he tipped it back and took a long swig of it. Smirking at Eddward, he walked close and looked at him hard, eyes narrowing, taking in Eddward. Eddward shrank back, his back hitting the counter. Kevin's hands met both sides of the counter on either side of Eddward. "This is what we do. You okay with that?" Eddward nodded quickly. "Sure?" He said, face leaning towards Edd, "Wouldn't want you to feel... uncomfortable." He said, smirking. Edd nodded again, but not as quickly, stupefied at the nearness of Kevin's face. Touching shoulders on the alley wall outside was already too much for Edd, and this? He could feel his heart speeding up again already.

"Kevin? Are you scaring Edd?" came the voice of Nazz from the room from which she went. Kevin rolled his eyes and smirked at Eddward again and backed away keeping eye contact with Edd the whole time.

"He's fine, Nazz! Just getting used to the place." he called back. They stared at each other for a while, eyes piercing into each other. Edd didn't move. He felt as if he couldn't. Kevin was keeping him standing there with a force he couldn't identify. And for the first time in a long time, words couldn't help describe what he was feeling.

As Nazz walked through the door, Kevin finally moved away from him and threw his hat on a table by him, and shucked off his jacket there also, leaving his chest covered by only a white button-down shirt. Eddward exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"So, this is our little place. Isn't much, but it brings in what gets us by! Brings in some supposed tough guys sometimes but it's never a problem. Kevin takes care of them." This brought a noise of approval mixed with some sort of snort and laugh. Eddward personally thought it sounded very strange. "But most of all it helps us find out who the big cheese is targeting next, and when." At this Eddward looked up. His hands began to squeeze and twist each other again.

"W-were they- those men back there- were they after me? I remember them from the clinic, having treated them for a gunshot wound I believe. Oh, I just knew treating patients without questions was a bad idea!" Eddward said with his mind going faster than his body could ever take him. Nazz and Kevin gave each other a look.

"They're after someone in your clinic we think. Or someone you treated. They were just going to use you to get to them. Don't worry though! I've known about you for a while! We weren't going to let anything happen to you! Right, Kevin?" she smiled over at Kevin. Kevin made some kind of noise of agreement, not really paying attention. Nazz's eyebrow twitched and she elbowed him in the ribcage. Kevin made a sound that sounded akin to a five-year-old girl's cries. "Right, Kevin?"

"Yeah! Nothing with hapen to you!" Kevin said, clutching his ribcage, voice strained slightly.

"Well, um, much obliged." Eddward said, shuffling his feet, not liking being in a place so, so, _illegal_. He rubbed his hands together furiously. "Where is the bathroom? I need to wash my hands."

"Right through the door I just came out of." Nazz said, pointing her thumb behind her. Eddward thanked them and shuffled into the room. They waited until he was through the door that they spoke.

"Nazz! He's freaked! He'll totally tell someone about this place!" Kevin said pacing quickly. Nazz scoffed and made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Pish posh! He will not! I think he knows that we helped him and that we aren't bad people. He'll owe us." Nazz said, and lifted herself onto the counter. She swang her feet back and forth, smiling at Kevin. "He seems to like you."

"He's scared of me."

"He'd be weird if he wasn't a little scared of you, yes."

"He doesn't hate you, though. Did you see how much he blushed when you pushed him up against that wall?"

"No."

"Ugh, of course you didn't. You act like you don't even notice boys anymore."

"Nazz, with the scarcity that they actually like me back, it's better if I don't. And you don't notice girls anymore."

"Ha! Kevin, I've never stopped noticing girls. I guess I'm like you. I won't chase after a lost cause. But Kev, he is _not _a lost cause."

"Whatever. I just wan' ta' drink and forget it."

"Don't be foolish. I didn't say you need to try to bed him. All I'm saying is that maybe you should show some interest."

Kevin piuted out his lip a bit. "Not if he doesn't first."

Nazz pinched his arm, making Kevin make the same embarrassing noise he did a while ago. "Don't be a child! Either you like him or you don't! Don't just twiddle your thumbs."

"I don't even like him anyway. So, it doesn't matter."

"You were blushing too, you twit."

"I so wasn't. You were just imagining things how you wanted them to be."

"Kev-"

"Oh, look. That whiskey on the counter is calling me," Kevin said, walking towards it with an added air of dramatics, "What's that? You want Papa Kevin to drink you? Oh, I couldn't. What? Really? Oh, if you insist!" He says and with that he takes four long deep gulps of it. Pulling the bottle down from his face, he makes a sardonic face towards Nazz. Making her scoff and get a few glasses from behind the counter.

"Does the whiskey say if Nazz can have some?" she asks as she hold out the glass towards Kevin.

"The whiskey says if you can if you say 'please,'" Kevin says the playful smirk on his face.

Nazz cocks her head to the side, lifting her eyebrows. She swipes the bottle from Kevin and pours herself a glass. "Thanks, whiskey."


	3. Chapter 3

Eddward comes out of the bathroom with his hands feeling nice and clean. He looks up at the two, stopping as he realizes that they're drinking. Nazz looks up and sees him as she and Kevin finish giggling about what the whiskey just said. "Hey, Edd! Come over here!"

Eddward looks around him, looking for any other Edd she could be referring to, but he was the only one. He anxiously makes his way over, looking down the whole way.

"Settle down, little man. We just want to talk." Kevin says, scooting over to make room for him to stand by the counter. Eddward moves in the spot made for him, looking at the pair. Kevin's smooth voice and calming words made the anxious feeling he had go away a bit.

"Eddward, now, I know you don't like what we do here, but you got to know, we aren't hurting anyone, if anything we're probably making them happier!" Nazz said smiling and sipping on the whiskey she had in the glass.

"By breaking laws?" Eddward said looking at her incredulously.

"By breakin' unnecessary laws," Kevin said, with a tip of the bottle towards Edd. "They the liquor does damage to families or somethin', which I think that for it to do some kinda' damage, there had to be damage in the first place."

Nazz sighed, "Let's not get him started on that. All we want to know is that you won't go tattling to the coppers," she said, and when Eddward looked at her, she had the face of someone who truly cared for him, "We want you to be our friend, and come back if you want. Not necessarily to drink, but just to keep us company. Can you imagine being with this goof everyday?"she asked, pointing to Kevin.

'Yes, I could,' Edd thought, looking at Kevin but then looking back at Nazz and smiling. "I won't tell on you both. You two seem like delightful people."

Nazz and Kevin met eyes, and Kevin nodded silently. She smiled. "That's sweet. Isn't it sweet Kevin?"

"Mmm, sweet, yeah," Kevin said, making eye contact with Eddward again, a smirk making it's way on his face again. Eddward sputtered and looked at the ground. Nazz sighed.

"Kevin you should be getting the doc' home now. It's probably past his bedtime."

Eddward laughed to cover up the fact that it was in fact past his bedtime.

"Yeah, doc, I'll take you home," Kevin said, pulling on his coat and hat before grabbing the heavy bag for Eddward again.

"T-thank you, that's kind," Eddward said, he said and started to walk towards the door, but turned. "It was very nice to meet you Nazz."

"You also." She said, waving with one hand and sipping whiskey with another hand.

As Kevin and Eddward made their way up the stairs, Eddward found himself again searching for things to say, again without anything to say, having no words to say. When they got into the alleyway again, Kevin closed to the door and looked at Eddward. Kevin nodded him forward, making Edd blink at him blankly. Kevin put out a hand towards the exit of the alley and Eddward tilted his head in question. Kevin sighed.

"I don't know where your house is, brother."

"O-Oh! Alright! I'll lead the way."

"Sounds good."

Eddward led the way, blushing the whole way, as Kevin was literally walking so close that their shoulders were touching. That's when Eddward noticed Kevin was carrying his bag.

"Kevin! I can carry that bag! You don't have to!"

Kevin scoffed. "Yes, I do. You can barely carry by yourself, seeing as it probably weighs more than you," he said looking him up and down. Eddward blushed heavily.

"I can with most certainty say that I weigh more than it."

"Most certainty, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then. One point for doc'."

"But, please, let me take the bag, I didn't ask for you to take it, and I'm quite capable."

"I know."

"Then give it to me."

"I don't think I will."

"Kevin!"

"Eddward!"

With a huff from Eddward, the two fell into silence again as they walked along the sidewalk. Then something stuck Edd. "Kevin? Why were those guys after me?" As he asked this, he looked at Kevin, and the expression on Kevin's face was one of contemplation. He seemed to not even know the answer off the top of his head.

"Uhm, well, don't rightly know. It's probably because you treated the wrong person or they think you could know where someone is or something. They'll prolly' find this guy and forget all about you. Don't worry. If they're plannin' somethin', we'll know. Nazz has this way of makin' people talk. Probably just gettin' 'em drunk and askin' the right questions, but ya'know. It's an art when she does it."

Eddward was quiet, contemplating it, then looked up at Kevin. "So it isn't just a bar you run. It's also somewhere to get information." Kevin looked down at him and nodded.

"Nazz knows everything about this town and everything that goes on. She probably thinks this is a small town."

The thought intrigued Eddward. A town as big a Chicago, seen as small by someone who knows so much. Golly.

"But that little joint isn't the only thing we do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We, well, I, I should say, run rum across the city, and sometimes to any 'surrounding cities. I can't get information as eloquently as Nazz can, but you give a man enough rum and he'll tell you anything." Kevin said, adjusting his hat on his head.

"Seems... interesting."

"I'll take you along if you'd want."

"No! Oh, I mean, um, no, thank you, but I don't think I'm very cut out for those kinds of things."

"Nobody does, Edd," Kevin says, Eddward getting chills at how his nickname slips off of Kevin's tongue, "But you'd be surprised, with how smart you are, you'd probably be better at it than me." Eddward shook his head, continuingly saying he couldn't. "The only thing that's stopping you is that you wouldn't. Look, I ain't smart. Let's get that out the way. You? You went to college and everything! I mean, damn, if I can do it why the hell couldn't you?"

"I'm a doctor, Kevin," Eddward said, looking down at his feet, "I want to help people, and me getting people drunk and getting information from them isn't helping that much is it?" Eddward shrugged. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You wouldn't," Kevin said, his head lolling to the side to gaze at Edd, "how did me and Nazz save you today? By us getting information that they'd put a hit on you. You're not the first person that we've done this for. And you won't be the last. That's why informants like Nazz and I are so important. We use information to help people, not for our own gain or to ruin men. You'd be doing a good, Edd."

"I- I- Yes, I guess I would." Eddward concurred, turning a corner, realizing he wasn't that far from his apartment anymore. "I'd have to think long and hard about it before I decided."

"'Course. Anyone would," Kevin said, nodding at Edd.

"Well, this is it!" Eddward said, stopping in front of a 3 story green building. He expected Kevin to give him his bag and leave, but he didn't. Instead he motioned for Eddward to go up the stairs. "I can go upstairs by myself!"

"I know. I want to walk you up." Kevin said, watching the way Edd looked away quickly. Edd sputtered and nodded, going up the stairs first, with Kevin right behind.

When they got to his apartment on the third floor, farthest to the right, Eddward dug in his pocket to get his key and opened the door to the apartment. He prayed Kevin wouldn't ask to come inside, for he hadn't tidied up before he left this morning. But Kevin didn't. He handed over the bag to Edd. Eddward suddenly remembered how heavy the bag was when he was jerked down by the bag. Kevin chuckled, a sound Edd would not soon forget, mind you, and waited for Eddward to put it inside before coming out to tell him to leave.

"Thank you for taking me home, Kevin." he said, the overwhelming exhaustion from the day hitting him just then.

"I didn't mind a bit, doc." Kevin said, "Go get some sleep, doc. You need it."

Eddward nodded slowly, going to shut the door before it being stopped by a hand.

"And Edd?" Kevin said, waiting for Edd to look at him, and when he did, cupped Edd's face in his right hand, smirked, and whispered, "Be safe." And with that he walked off, waving from the stairwell at Eddward, who stood shocked in the doorway.

Eddward shut his door quickly and locked it behind him. and walking in a stupor to his bed he collapsed on it, and for the first time in a long time, he went to bed without the anxious feeling he needed to clean or organize something.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to the light of the sun spilling in through the window, Eddward groaned, slightly miffed by the late night before. He hadn't gotten a shower either, so he got up and immediately padded towards the bathroom.

While he undressed and started the water, he thought back to the events of the night before. Those two, Nazz and Kevin, kidnapped him. There was no better word for it. They dragged him into their illegal activities. He shook his head. He trusted them at their first showing of kindness and followed them blindly. "Curses," he whispered to himself. He was supposed to be smarter than this. Vigorously shaking his head, he wiped the thought from his mind. It was time to get clean.

Halfway through lathering the soap into his hair, he had a thought to look at the time. Leaning out of the shower, Edd looked at his watch that he placed on the counter and shrieked. Eight o' clock?! The clinic opened two hours ago! Eddward jumped, finishing up his shower quickly, not able to savour in it as he usually does. He quickly pulled on a navy suit, and securing his hat on his head, grabbed his heavy bag and left, walking quicker than he usually does. Never had he more hated the distance from the clinic than now.

Getting to the clinic at a quarter to nine o' clock, Eddward dropped his bag and leaned against the front desk to catch his breath. The nurse at the front desk asked if he was alright and he nodded, attempting to regulate his breathing. Quietly thanking the nurse he picked up his bag again and headed to his office to set his things down.

Walking inside, he dropped his bag on the floor immediately and hung his hat on the rack near the door, shucking off his coat jacket for the long white jacket next to it. Ask he was pulling the jacket on, he looked up and almost jumped. Sitting in his chair with his feet in the air was none other than his friend Eddy, who was smacking gum rather loudly now that he was paying attention, a snide grin on his face. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk was his other friend, Ed, who was grinning at him dumbly, though, it was sincere, so he couldn't be annoyed by the fellow. Eddward could, though, be mad at Eddy, who wants nothing more to annoy him.

"Ed! Eddy! To what do I owe this joyous visit?" Eddward said, walking around the back of his desk, knocking Eddy's feet off the desk in the process. Eddy rolled his eyes and stood, walking over and plopping down in the chair next to Ed. He watched as Edd wiped down his desk with a cloth and disinfectant that he had tucked in the first drawer of his desk. He scoffed.

"We were here to drop in on our pal, right Ed?" Eddy said, hitting Ed's arm with the back of his hand. Ed nodded animatedly. Eddward smiled. "Where were you at? You're usually Mr. Punctual around here? What's this coming in almost three hours late?" Eddy asked this with his normal casual tone, but the determined look in his eye told Eddward that not answering the question wasn't an option.

"I, um, I had to work late," Eddward said, fiddling with the things on his desk so he wouldn't have to look the two in the face.

"And?" Eddy said, knowing his friend wouldn't work so late that he would be exhausted enough to be late to work.

"Where were you Edd?" Ed asked his face displaying the constant joy he was in. Honestly, Eddward was very jealous of him for it.

"A-And I met up with some friends."

"Friends? What friends?" Eddy asked, and Eddward couldn't blame him. He honestly couldn't think of friends he has that Eddy doesn't know of.

"W-why my fri-"

"Me. Nazz."

And speaking at the door was the woman herself, leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed and her mouth quirked to the side. Both of the men in the chairs in front of Edd turned and their eyes widened before looking back at Edd in disbelief. Nazz winked from the door and smiled, walking in the room, with both Ed and Eddy's eyes following her the whole way.

"Hello, Edd." Nazz said, coming to stand in front of the desk. Eddy looked at him almost angrily, confused as to how someone like Eddward would have a friend like that.

"H-How are you, Nazz?" Eddward said, a reddish tint covering his face, not just because Nazz was an astounding woman, but also because Eddy was jealous of him for once.

"I'm fine. More concerned about you, though. I heard from someone that you hadn't made it in until, I assume, just now," she said, tinkering with the various writing utensils and other office related supplies on Eddward's desk. "Are you okay?"

"W-Wha-O-OH! Yes, yes I'm quite alright. Just at the time I got home last night was rather out of the ordinary for me, so I didn't wake up at my usual time, I apologize," Eddward was honestly sorry, he hadn't thought anyone would worry. And in fact, how would she have known whether he had got to work in the first place? "Excuse me, but how did yo-"

"Edd! By now don't you realize I have people?" she let out a soft laugh, "Me and Kevin aren't going to let anything happen to you if we have a say in it."

"Kevin and I," Eddward muttered quietly, shifting his eyes to Nazz's. She stared back blankly.

"Kevin and you what?" she asked cocking her head to the side, honestly wondering.

"No! I meant you said that incorrectl-"

"Speaking of Kevin! He's going on a-" she said but then stopped herself and looked back at the two men in the chairs behind her. She turned back to Eddward and had a look of contemplation on her face, but then whispered, "He's going on an errand out of town, and wanted to know if you wanted to come." She said this with a smile, as always, but with a tint in her eye that Edd couldn't place.

"I- I don't know! S-should I?" he asked, leaning towards Nazz. It hadn't even occurred to him how much he trusted her after knowing her for less than a day. He just blindly did, having a feeling she wouldn't use him.

She shrugged. "I would. But you have to make your own decisions. All I know is that it seemed that he wanted you to go."

"Wh-Really?"

"Really and truly, my dear,"she said smiling. "So, what should I tell him? He leaves at around eight o' clock. Am I going to tell him he's going alone?"

Eddward rubbed his hands together slowly, thinking about it.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Great! I'll see you off tonight, sweetheart!" He stood to shake her hand as she left but instead she grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek, then hugging him tightly. "Kev will be so excited!"

Edd blushed at this, sitting down as she waltzed out of his office. Kevin would be... excited?

Eddward, distracted by his thoughts, didn't hear Eddy shoot out of his chair. He jumped when Eddy slammed is hands down on the desk. He looked up and saw the exasperated expression Eddy was sporting.

"Who was that?" Eddy said, motioning to the door Nazz just left out of.

"Nazz," Eddward said, not understanding why Eddy seemed so fixed by her. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. But how did you meet her? I'm just sayin' that girl ain't the kinda girl you'd usually even get a chance to talk to, ya'know?" Eddy said, walking around the room slowly, as if trying to construct a complete picture of Nazz by memory only.

"It was a special circumstance, Eddy," Eddward said, acting as if he couldn't believe what Eddy was saying. but Eddy knew, he knew Eddward too long to know when he was acting or not. "Besides, what's wrong with a pretty woman such as Nazz being an acquaintance of mine?"

"Nothing wrong, buddy! Just that it's out of the ordinary," he said, digging his hands deep into his pockets.

"Out of the ordinary, yes, yes, I guess it was."

Just as Eddy was going to ask another question, the door opened and a nurse poked her head in. "Doctor? Oh, good! You're here! You're needed in the patients' wing."

Eddward for the first time was kind of glad a patient needed him. "Alright, nurse! I'm coming right now!" he said, standing and walking towards the door, but turning to look at his friends said, "See yourselves out. Always nice to see you, Ed. Eddy." And with a nod he left the office.

As Eddward walked down the hallway to what the nurse told him was a patient with symptoms of what sounded like scarlet fever. He snapped on a pair of rubber gloves that he had in his coat pocket. A pang of anxiety hit him. He didn't like to lie to his best friends, but with the illegality of his new friends' - could he call them that even? - activities, he felt the need to. He frowned. He would regret going with Kevin tonight, wouldn't he?

"Bye Edd!" yelled Ed, loudly, causing Eddy to whack him on the head with the side of his hand.

"Somethings up with them," Eddy said, crossing his arms, "No girl like that would associate with a guy like Edd for nothing." Eddy picked up his hat and coat that he had laid on one of the chairs. "Come on Ed."

* * *

**um so yeah thats the chapter there. like it pretty much. **

**so yeah i need to tell y'all how great all these follows and reviews have been**

**like really this is great this really inspires me to write more**

**like i didnt expect all of this **

**this is amazing**

**i really didn't expect anyone to like it so far honestly but wo lots of y'all do and it really makes me want to write more and hewfvaqiwurgvf **

**so**

**thank**

** k**


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin rolled over, trying to avoid the sunlight that spilled in the window onto his bed. He groaned as the sound of the hustle of the street above him poured in through the thin walls. He both loved and hated living this close to the street. It was good being so close to their joint, but horrible for sleeping.

He rolled over and sat up, letting his feet touch the cold floor. Rubbing his eyes with the base of his hand and yawning, slowly Kevin stood, shivering slightly before grabbing a robe and slipping it over his bare shoulders. He walked out into the small kitchen area and saw a glass of water on the counter and a note on the counter next to it.

"I heard from Johnny that Edd wasn't in for work this morning. I'm going to go check it out.

~N"

Kevin sighed. Edd was probably just tired. All of this hassle over nothing. He tugged the robe closer around himself and shivered. The place him and Nazz shared was affordable at best. It was falling apart, but there was no place that could keep them under the radar like this one. It was in the middle of town and on the cheap side as well.

Kevin grabbed the water and took it with him back to his room. He drank half of it and then got in the shower. He quickly washed himself and then got dressed. He put a heavy coat over his coveralls and stepped out into the chilly air of the November day. The chill hit him and he scrunched up his face and sped up his pace.

He had a job today. It was just on the outskirts of the city. It was going to be at about 11 o' clock so he'd have to leave about 9 o' clock. But first he needed a car.

He went a few blocks before seeing the red front of the mechanical shop. Pulling his coat tighter around him by the side pockets, he sprinted inside, breathing in the warm hair as soon as he did.

Kevin took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Looking behind him there were the few other guys that worked there besides him. They glared at him from where they stood, and Kevin scoffed. They looked down on him he thought, for not going to the fancy schools they did. But Kevin didn't care. He knew more about cars than they ever would, and he wasn't afraid to say it. So, they learned after a while that speaking between them unrelated to work wasn't a good idea. Kevin went into the back and looked at the chalkboard on the wall which told them what to do for the day. All they had to do was just finish up on the cars already in the shop. How boring.

He opened the hood of the red Model T he had started working on last week. Every time he saw it he grinded his teeth, having loved this car since the first time he saw one.

When barely an hour had passed, he was now just wiping off the hood of the car from any grease he might have transferred from his hands onto it. He smirked. He sauntered over to the door of the car and opened it, sliding in. He felt the seat and the wheel. While admiring the car, Kevin hadn't heard the door to the garage open.

A man cleared his throat, but Kevin hadn't heard. A second clearing of the throat still didn't wake Kevin out of his stupor. A frustrated sigh excaped out of the man's mouth before he knocked Kevin on the shoulder to wake him. Kevin growled and glared as he turned around to see who had touched him, the malicious expression quickly retreating to be replaced by a surprised one. While he still wanted to glare at his co-worker, behind him stood a woman in a long fur coat, sunglasses still on, though inside, and tall high heels. Kevin jumped out of the car and stood before the lady, and an obviously rich one at that.

"Sorry ma'am! I was just checking out the inside! You have a mighty fine vehicle!" he patted the top of the car, hoping his embarrassment wasn't showing. "I was just... checking out the inside! Making sure everything was okay!"

The man next to him scoffed, his arms crossed across his chest. "The only problems were on the inside. You has no reaso-"

"No, no it's quite alright!" the woman said, taking off her sunglasses and offering her hand to Kevin. "My name is Sarah."

"Kevin."

The woman's smile was one of wealth and superiority. But it wasn't repulsive. She smiled and walked around the car once, eyeing every detail. She finally came back around and nodded. "How much do I owe you, Kevin?"

The look on his co-worker's face amused him. A lady like that talking so nicely to him must have set him off somehow. Kevin smirked. "About fifty dollars, ma'am."

She smiled and reached into her purse, but not before smiling lightly, chiding him. "No ma'ams Kevin. Call me Sarah."

"Alrght, Sarah," Kevin said, almost laughing at the look on the man's face next to him. He looked like he was about to explode, his face and neck an unsightly red. She handed him the money and sat in her car. Her smile got bigger, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Keep what's extra for yourself, Kevin. I'll see you around?" she asked, putting on her sunglasses again. Kevin nodded. She turned and closed the car door and brought the car to life. She drove out of the garage, but not before giving Kevin a small wave that was reciprocated dutifully. The man next to him scowled at him. Kevin felt smug, and let his facial expression show it.

Just as the man was going to yell at him, Kevin interrupted. "So, I need to leave work early today. Got things to do." The man gave Kevin an incredulous look and his hands came to rest on both his hips.

"Another night that you leave early? Really?" Kevin shrugged.

"I get what we need done. It's fine if I leave early. You all don't even do nothin' so how can you complain?"

"I do nothin'! Why I oughta'!"

"What?" Kevin said, walking closer to him. He leaned down to be in the man's face. "What should you oughta?" The man looked as if he were about to pummel Kevin, or try at least. But he got a hold on himself, and backed up from Kevin.

"Just leave early, we'll hold up shop," he said, glaring the whole time. The corner of Kevin's mouth quirked upwards.

"Sweet. I'm going on my lunch break. You can handle things around here, right?" Kevin asked as he walked towards the exit. But before his co-worker could answer, Kevin laughed, "Of course not! See you later, mac!"

He heard the man sigh frustratedly. He huffed and closed the garage door. Kevin smirked.

* * *

ok so you guys

i have like

3 solid weeks of no posting

and i think that'll include no writing unless i can write really late and get no sleep but whatever

but yeah so my week is literally like

1. exams

2. vacation

3. college camp thing

so like

no more writing until im done with that probably

so

just be patient

and i'll write soon after that okay? okay. bye.

(hope you're enjoying it so far)


	6. Chapter 6

"He's fine. He just slept in late." Nazz said as Kevin walked in the door. She was sitting in the lush arm chair in the living room and reading a book and didn't look at Kevin as he walked into the room. Kevin eyed her carefully, his face casual as he nodded.

"Okay. I don't remember asking," he said as he walked past her to their small kitchen. She scoffed from where she was, causing Kevin to look over at her with an eyebrow lifted high. She smiled as if she saw him do so, but she still hadn't looked up.

"You care though," she said turning a page, her smile getting wider. Kevin turned away from her with an incredulous face.

"Sure," he said reaching into the refrigerator and putting some ham onto the counter. Nazz put her book onto the table beside her and stood, slowly walking over to Kevin.

"Kevin," she said, trying to get his attention. He didn't look at her as he began to make a sandwich. "Kev?" she said again, softer. Kevin sighed and looked at her. "He likes you," she said honestly. The look on her face was one of determination.

Kevin shrugged. He looked down and continued making a sandwich. When he finished it and lifted it to his mouth, he looked at Nazz. "And?"

Kevin noticed a sense of desperation in her voice. "Kevin, why are you acting like this if you were saying all that about," as she tryed to put her words together in her mind she gestured wildly with her hands, "about him not being able to like someone like you? What was that? Don't you like him too?"

Kevin shrugged. He took a bite of his sandwich and between bites said, "It must have been the whiskey, I guess."

He jumped when Nazz slammed her hand down on the counter, the sound echoing throughout the small apartment. "Don't!" she said, her face full of honest and sincere anger. A finger pointed right at Kevin as she said,"Don't you dare mess with him like the others before him. Do. Not." This was the first time in a long time that he's seen Nazz this angry. "He isn't like the others. He's special, okay? Do not just play with him."

Kevin kept an empathetic expression and nodded half-heartedly. "I won't." He cursed himself as his voice cracked halfway through. Nazz pushed herself away from the counter.

She looked at him with a serious expression before sighing. "Surely," her expression didn't change as she put her coat on. "I'm going out. Expect Edd here around eight. Don't leave without him." And with that she left and slammed the door behind her.

Kevin put down his sandwich and rubbed his face exasperatedly. Hunger was no longer an issue. Was he messing with Edd? He sighed, not wanting to keep his mind on such matters. He walked over to his bedroom and flopped down on the mattress. Sleep. That's what he needed.

When Kevin opened his eyes again, he groaned. Sitting up, he looked around and yawned. What time was it? He reached over to his fake Rolex on the nightstand in a sleepy haze. He was in the middle of another yawn when his eyes widened. It was 8:05! He was going to be late for the job. Cursing loudly he jumped off the bed and fixed his clothes before running out the apartment.

* * *

**Hey guys I know it's short but they'll be another chapter up in a few hours, probably, if not in a few days.**

**Also, in the last chapter, I changed the woman from a random not-in-the-show character to Sarah, Ed's sister.**


	7. Chapter 7

Edd looked down at his watch and sighed. He tightened his arms around himself. My it was cold. Shivering slightly he chided himself silently for thinking that his sweater would be enough to keep him warm.

Looking at his watch he clicked his tongue. It was 8:05. Nazz said he was leaving at eight o' clock! Did he miss him? He showed up here at 7:45, but maybe Kevin left already. Edd had considered coming at 7:30 but decided against it. Had he missed Kevin? Although Kevin hadn't seemed the type to leave early for anything. Then again, Kevin hadn't seemed the type to show any interest in someone like himself. Edd shook his head. "I shouldn't jump to conclusions, he told himself. It probably wasn't interest."

"Interest in what?" Kevin said, leaning against the light pole next to Edd. Edd jumped and turned to look at Kevin. Kevin smiled.

"W-w-when did y-you get h-here?" Edd said, shivering as he said it. Whether his voice trembled because of the temperature or his nerves, he couldn't discern. He could feel blood rush to his cold face. Kevin laughed.

"Just a few minutes ago. When did you get here?" Kevin said, walking closer to Edd. Edd stepped back a little.

"Not too long ago... M-maybe fifteen minutes ago."

Kevin's eyes widened and he frowned. "Fifteen? Fifteen minutes ago?" Kevin asked and as he put his hand on Edd's cheek, he cursed quietly, "Damn it. Take my coat." As he said this he shucked off his jacket and walked closer to Edd, holding out the jacket.

"O-Oh, Kevin! I'm fine! Really! I'm not freezing." Edd said, backing away from the leather jacket Kevin was holding towards him.

"I wasn't offering," Kevin said, stepping closer to Edd, "Get off your high-horse and take the jacket." Edd stood there, immobile. Kevin was mere inches away. Edd's breath caught in his throat. Kevin sighed. He put his coat around Edd's shoulders and rubbed his shoulders. "Good?"

Edd nodded, his face red. "A-anyway, what does this run mean for us? What exactly are we going to be doing?"

Kevin waved his hand dismissively. "You aren't doing anything. I am going to give the package to the guys, and you're going to sit there and look pretty," Kevin said, but after a second he sputtered and coughed eyes widening as Edd's eyes did also, "I-I just mean if I get in a jam just talk me out of it, you seem pretty slick." Kevin said, turning away and walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh, well, Kevin, I'm flattered that you think I'm... slick, as you put it, but I've never been on this kind of job! I'm a doctor and the most talking I've done is to upset family members, anxious parents, sick people, and other staff! I don't even know what exactly we're dealing with! I can't be expected to help you escape a tense situation! How would I even-" Edd rambled on and on until he looked around, "Uh, excuse me, Kevin, where exactly are we going?"

"To get a car, can't transport things like that without a car," Kevin said, not stopping his pace. Edd slipped over his feet trying to catch up to Kevin again and he stumbled. Fixing his hat that had slid down his head he called to Kevin again.

"Kevin! Where are you even going to go to get a car? I'll have you know that I have one of my own we could use. This is the trouble when you don't communicate! We could have both avoided this unnecessary exercise to just getting my car instead! This is ridiculous! There's no need for me to even go on this business transaction or-" Edd was interrupted by walking straight into Kevin's back. Edd was about to spit out an apology when he saw that Kevin was looking at him incredulously. "W-What is it?"

"You have a car?" Kevin said, eyes squinting. "Why don't you use it then? I'd sure help with that heavy bag you carry everyday."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have a car, and as to why I don't drive it is none of your business," Edd said turning away from Kevin. He took a peek back in Kevin's direction and saw that Kevin was amused. Edd sighed. "I- I just don't like driving, okay?"

Kevin chuckled, surprising Edd. The situation seemed to become less tense. "Then, would you mind if I could drive your car to do this run? I'll drive it nice and smooth." Edd relented.

"Fine, fine," Edd said, "Let's go get it, it's in a garage a bit farther north." Kevin cocked his head to the side. Edd looked at him blankly before pointing behind them. "North is that way."

"Let's go then," Kevin said starting to walk in the direction Edd pointed, "You lead the way."

Edd walked in front of Kevin on the way to the garage. They walked in silence, neither finding it awkward.

As they stepped into the garage, Kevin looked around to see which one looked most like Edd's kind of car. Nothing too flashy he thought, something simple and boring. What he wasn't expecting was Edd to stop at the red Model T car he had fixed up just a few hours ago. He looked over at Edd surprised. "This is yours?"

"Well, yes." Edd said, not understanding why Kevin found it so shocking for this to be his car.

"Woah, I fixed up this car only today!" Kevin said, remembering the same license plate, "But, you certainly weren't the one who picked it up. Some rich woman did," as Kevin said this his eyes narrowed at Edd, wanting an explanation.

"I didn't steal it!" Edd exclaimed when he saw the look on Kevin's face, "I had my best friend's sister pick it up for me!"

Kevin nodded. Speculation was over. The excitement of the situation set in. He's actually going to get to drive this baby. He looked over at Edd. "Keys?"

Edd nodded and walked over to him as he pulled them out of his front left pocket. He put them in Kevin's hand and walked back around the car.

Getting in the car, Kevin immediately revved the engine and smiled. This would be fun.

"Put your safety belt on," Edd said from beside him. Kevin looked to where Edd had pointed and saw the safety belt. He raised an eyebrow. Nobody he knew had safety belts in their car. "Put it on."

Kevin huffed. "Fine." He pulled it across his body and clicked it. Ugh, he thought, so uncomfortable. "You're the only person I know to have safety belts in their car."

"Safety first, as they say," Edd said, smiling. Or, as Kevin would put it, beaming.

"Whatever."

They sat in the car in silence for a while, before Kevin turned to him. "Why do you have a car as sweet as this one, but you live in a city where you barely use it?"

"It was a gift for me getting into college here," Edd said, eyes downcast. "I used to live in Indiana. My parents couldn't wait for me to go, it seemed. Which isn't logical at all, seeing as they were never around anyway, so it honestly didn't matter if I was there or not."

Kevin wanted to make a snarky remark, but he found it unfit for the situation. And besides, he was borrowing the fellow's car. "Well, I'm glad that you're here." Kevin said, and then focused on driving, not wanting to see how his comment has affected Edd's facial expression.

They drove in silence as they approached Kevin's bar again. Kevin got out and signaled for Edd to come help him. They lugged six crates to the car, Kevin laughing at how hard Edd was finding it to carry one crate, as he carried two easily. Kevin arranged them in the car as to not be seen by passing cars.

Kevin nodded, signalling that they were ready to go. Getting back into the car, and buckling the safety belts, Kevin looked over at Edd. Edd was looking back at him. Kevin, flustered, feigned apathy and said, "What're you lookin' at?"

"You were going to steal a car if you hadn't had mine." Edd said,

the tone of his voice sounding a lot like a chastising mother. Kevin scoffed.

"You know, we are already late getting on the road. No time for chit chat," Kevin said, smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know, Kevin, I don't know much about this business, but if one if willing to go to such illegal means to get something so invaluable, then they could wait a few minu- Kevin. Kevin! This is way too fast! Kevin slow down! This isn't smooth like you said it would be!" And then the car was filled with Edd's shouts and Kevin's obnoxious laughing.

* * *

**guys man SB5 got me so pumped now i cant sleep so im writing more of this**

**guys listen to your war music and get your war paint**

**this isnt over**

**patriarchy must end**

**love y'all**


End file.
